This postdoctoral training program is designed to attract a talented group of physician and basic research scientists and to provide them with in-depth biologic training requisite to become independent investigators in cancer research. A broad range of faculty which consist of 34 preceptors from 10 departments has been selected to provide trainees the greatest opportunity to learn the most contemporary methods of cellular and molecular biology and to develop their training in broad areas of research including cellular signaling, developmental biology, molecular epidemiology and translational/clinical research. The unique blend of physician and basic research mentors will expose trainees to an excellent combination of basic and clinically oriented cancer research. To provide the necessary diversity, faculty have been recruited with expertise in these areas from the Ruttenberg Cancer Center, Brookdale Center for molecular and developmental biology, Fishberg Center for Neurobiology, the Institute for Gene Therapy and Molecular Medicine and 10 additional departments. Clinical programs including Hem/Onc, Pediatrics, Medicine, GI and Surgery were selected to be an integral component of the training program. These clinical programs will be major resource for clinical fellows who will participate in postdoctoral training. Trainees will enter this program after completing training in clinical program, or upon completion of Ph.D. training. All candidates will be expected to devote a minimum of three years to training in basic cancer research. Throughout the training period, trainees will devote approximately 90 percent of their time to research. The primary focus and vast majority of the trainee's time will be devoted to working in the laboratory on a specific, individualized research project under the guidance of one or more faculty preceptors. In addition to working at the bench, trainees will participate in weekly laboratory meetings, spend a portion of their time attending specific departmental and institutional clinical and research oriented seminars, and will participate in at least two didactic courses during the first and second years of training. The Advance Topic courses in Basic and in Clinical research are among the activities that will foster clinical and basic research interactions. Leadership for this major laboratory-based postdoctoral training program in cancer biology consists of a carefully selected steering committee. Of the 9 faculty members who serve on the steering committee 4 are serving as leaders of other institutional training grants. Members of the steering committee represent a mix of clinical and basic research expertise with demonstrated individual success as mentors of postdoctoral trainees.